Fibers, such as fiber lasers and fiber amplifiers, can be used to enhance absorption of pump energy. One type of fiber, commonly referred to as a double clad fiber, includes a core, a first cladding around the core and a second cladding around the first cladding. The core can comprise a rare earth material. The first cladding can be capable of receiving pump energy for absorption by the rare earth material. The second cladding can tend to prevent the pump energy from escaping the first cladding.